Expect the Unexpected :RE-WRITE:
by Bulma3678
Summary: A loud boom interrupted the silence of the night. The hatch of the pod that crash landed opened. A young woman stepped out and scowled at her surroundings before stepping out of her ship. 'Let's see. Many power levels. Only a few that are higher than even twenty, though. How pitiful. Might as well just kill them all. But first, I've got to find Kakarot.', she thought, sighing.


I'm back~! Heh, here I bring you the revamped version of 'Expect the Unexpected'! This version will be longer, have more action, and something else that I can't think of! The picture for this is something I drew of Siri. I own nothing but her and that's it! Read on!

A loud boom interrupted the silence of the night. The hatch of the pod that crash landed opened. A young woman stepped out and scowled at her surroundings before stepping out of her ship.

'Let's see. Many power levels. Only a few that are higher than even twenty, though. How pitiful. Might as well just kill them all. But first, I've got to find Kakarot.', she thought, sighing.

Pressing a button on her scouter, she scanned for the highest power level. Smirking, she flew into the air and into the direction it was sensed.

The woman landed beside a battlefield that held a man with long hair and armor similar to hers, a green man, and a third man wearing an orange gi. The green one and other man noticed her, horrified. Looking at the man in armor, she glared.

"Raditz. What are you doing her?", she asked, clenching her fists.

"Prince Vegeta sent me a while after you had left.", Raditz answered, smirking.

"Why?!", she shouted.

"He knew that you would probably kill Kakarot. Although I'm doing the same, but I found another person to take back.", he said smoothly, "Would you like to assist me with this? Or are you going back?"

The girl punched the man in the face, glaring daggers. Jumping back, the girl's tail swished violently and she stared at the two others.

"You're having trouble beating **him**?", she said, shaking her head, "You're weak. But I'll help. You, green man, rush at him. Then you, sneak from behind and throw an energy attack.", she commanded.

"My name isn't green man. And why should we listen to you?", Piccolo asked, clearly pissed off.

"Because **green man**, you don't know how Raditz fights. I do. You listen to my strategies, or you're gonna die."

Growling, Piccolo decided to listen to the advice and rushed at Raditz. Being kicked in the gut, the Namekian was sent to the ground. Goku, who was hidden from sight, managed to hit his brother with an energy blast.

"Traitor!", Raditz shouted, running at the girl, who smirked.

"Only to those who manage to piss me off!", she shouted, charging a yellow energy wave.

Raditz dodged, but was sent face first into the hard ground when he was kneed in the back by Piccolo.

'Looks like someone's catching on. I'll give him that.', the woman thought, chuckling.

Raditz swore under his breath and grabbed Piccolo's ankle, then threw him at Goku, who was running at his brother. Both men landed on the ground, then rushed at Raditz. After-imaging behind Raditz, the girl grabbed Raditz's tail and yanked it. Surprised, Raditz started to struggle out of her grasp.

"Let go right now!", he shouted, still struggling.

"Shut up!", she shouted, pulling the tail harder, "Now you idiots attack!"

Goku and Piccolo nodded, then rushed at Raditz, managing to land blows. But somehow Raditz had managed to send all three of his opponents flying. Jumping up, the girl walked over to the temporary allies.

"Do any of you have any powerful attack or something?", the girl asked, losing all patience in this fight.

Goku shook his head but Piccolo smirked slightly, "I've got one.", he said, "But it would need time to charge. You two would need to stall him."

Goku gave one look at the crater behind Raditz and nodded, then turned to the girl, "Let's go then!"

The two ran at Raditz. Raditz kicked the girl in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, then grabbed her by her hair and threw her. Dodging an attack from Goku, Raditz punched his torso and knocked him down, too. Before Goku could get up, Raditz started to stomp where he had hit the man. Goku's screams were loud enough to be heard in Raditz's space pod, where Gohan was being held. The girl was ready to get back into the fight, but stopped when Gohan destroyed Raditz's ship.

"Don't hurt my daddy!", Gohan screamed, attacked Raditz.

The male stumbled back as he armor cracked. Pissed off, Raditz backhanded Gohan and was ready to attack him before Goku held him back. Raditz started struggling, seeing that Piccolo was charging his attack.

"If you don't let go, we both get hit!", Raditz shouted, panicking.

Piccolo fired his Special Beam Cannon, which went straight through Raditz and Goku. Both men fell to the ground, bleeding heavily.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Like I said, this story is gonna be a LOT longer! Basically everything from the original is going to be different...The song 'Everything You Know Is Wrong' went though my head...:) Anyway, don't forget to review! See you guys later!**


End file.
